Lavender Angel
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Di bawah pohon lavender mereka bertemu. Di bawah pohon lavender mereka berkenalan dan di bawah pohon lavender terucap janji suci. Pohon lavender menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua/crack pair/I making bad summary *bzzzhh/RnR?


Aku menghela napas bosan, memandangi buku sketsaku yang masih suci. Kuedarkan lingkar hazelku kejendela—berharap menemukan objek yang tepat untuk lukisanku. Pandanganku tertuju pada pohon lavender yang sedang berbunga. Oh, bukan, tepatnya seseorang di bawah pohon lavender itu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terpejam. _Headphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. Wajahnya tersenyum, sangat damai serta polos. Beberapa kelopak lavender berjatuhan di sekitarnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat bagaikan _angel._

Segera kuambil buku sketsa dan pensilku. Jemari tanganku lincah menggambar sketsa gadis itu. Tak lupa, aku memotret bidadari itu. Senyum terukir di wajahku. Dia... Sketsa ini... Pasti akan menjadi lukisan terindah se-Suna Instuate Art.

* * *

**Lavender Angel**

**Sasori and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Romance**

**T for teenage**

**Au/misstypo(s)/deskriptif ribet/dan sederet warning lainnya**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©Ryu Hatanami**

* * *

Aku menggoreskan kuas penuh warna indigo itu ke kanvas, mewarnai rambut gadis yang kugambar tadi sore. Saat ini aku berada di galeri pribadiku, tempat aku menorehkan semua ideku dalam bentuk lukisan. Bahkan komik-komik berserakan di sekitar meja kecil di ruangan ini. Haahh... Aku memang sedikit jorok!

"Selesai..." gumanku kembali memandangi hasil karyaku. Senyuman kembali menghiasi bibirku. Wanita ini... Benar-benar manis seperti bidadari. Ah... Andai saja tadi aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Huft...

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk," ucapku. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita pirang dikuncir empat.

"Sasori-_kun_, ayo makan dulu. Kau sudah berjam-jam disini." ajak Temari-_nee_—kakakku—.

"_Hai_." jawabku seraya meninggalkan galeri ini. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak, Temari-_nee_ lebih dulu menahanku.

"Ck," Temari-_nee_ menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatku menatap heran padanya, "Kau ini... Bereskan dengan benar karya-karyamu, Sasori-_kun_!"

Aku nyengir, "_Gomen_."

* * *

"Sebentar lagi pameran lukis diadakan, ya, un?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang padaku.

"Hn." hanya itu jawabanku.

"Ah, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Fiuhh~" Deidara—pria itu—merenggangkan tangannya yang dari tadi melukis. Sama sepertiku, dia juga mengambil jurusan lukis di Sunagakure Instuate Art. "Ah iya, duluan ya, Sasori-_danna_, un." pamit Deidara setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Dirinya kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, tangannya melambai-lambai padaku.

"Ya! Hati-hati ya!" seruku. Deidara pun menghilang, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu itu—meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas lukis.

Aku pun membereskan barang-barangku. Namun entah mengapa, kakiku enggan menuju pintu, melainkan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya—seperti kemarin.

Dan yang kulihat sama seperti kemarin, seorang gadis indigo terpejam seraya mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_-nya. Aku buru-buru keluar, ingin mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Namun aneh, tak ada siapapun. Gadis itu lenyap! Bangku di bawah pohon lavender itu kosong, hanya terlihat kelopak-kelopak lavender yang berguguran.

Aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu lalu duduk di bawahnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada gadis tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghilang secepat itu sedangkan jarak antara kelasku dan pohon ini bersebelahan? Bahkan jika ingin ke pohon ini hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 menit. Apakah dia hantu? Atau mungkin malaikat yang diutus Tuhan? Atau gadis itu hanya bayanganku semata karena aku baru beberapa hari putus dengan Sakura? Atau gadis itu hanya khayalanku karena kehabisan objek untuk dilukis?

"Huft..." aku menghela napas jengah. Kulirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tanganku.

15.42

Kurasakan kantungku bergetar. Cahaya kelap-kelip terlihat. Aku meronggoh sakuku untuk mengambil benda elektronik itu. Manik lazuardiku melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku.

"Ada apa, Konan-_san_?"

"_Kau dimana? Cepat ke tempat biasa! Hari ini ulang tahun Pein ingat?_"

"Aku ingat, kok," ujarku seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku, Nona Rikudo..."

Dan aku sudah bisa menebak Konan—sahabatku— blushing ria di sebrang sana.

**[End Sasori POV]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis indigo tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Manik _amethyst_ miliknya menerawang pada jam dinding di kelas biola.

15.03 p.m

Hyuuga Hinata—nama gadis itu— beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya menuju pohon lavender di samping kelas melukis —tempat favoritnya.

Hinata membuka kotak biolanya, kemudian mengambil alat musik favoritnya. Iris _amethyst_-nya terpejam, membiarkan jemari lincahnya memainkan biola. Melody Für Elise menjadi pilihannya. 15 menit kemudian Hinata kembali membuka matanya. Jarinya kini kembali memasukkan biola itu ke singgasananya. Diraihnya _i-Pod_ dan _headphone_ dari dalam tas indigo miliknya. Hinata melekatkan _headphone_ itu ke telinganya dan mulai menutup matanya—membiarkan melodi lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Rambut indigo miliknya beterbangan seiring gerak angin musim gugur. Beberapa kelopak lavender berjatuhan di sekitar rambut dan tubuhnya. Rutinitas biasa dalam hidupnya, juga seseorang yang baru-baru ini memperhatikannya.

_Deja vu_.

Sasori mengerjapkan iris lazuardinya. Kali ini ia yakin wanita yang menarik perhatiannya benar-benar nyata. Bukan _angel_, maupun khayalannya semata. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang _baby face_. Perlahan Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi objek karyanya.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan bangku yang didudukinya berdenyit—menandakan ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Iris _amethyst-_nya menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, a-aku senang ada orang lain disini. S-setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendirian," jawab Hinata setelah melepas _headphone_-nya. Senyuman lembut dan ramah terukir di wajahnya.

Sasori tersenyum. Lembut, ramah, gugup, pemalu dan sopan. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar prodigy sempurna dari seorang putri. Bahkan mungkin seperti bidadari dari surga. Ah... Sasori bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis ini. Sasori juga bersyukur Tuhan mengijinkannya melukis gadis secantik ini.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sasori. Hinata menunduk, memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada, membuat Sasori sangat gemas karenanya.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata.

"Oh..." Sasori mengangguk, "Namaku Sasori, kelas lukis XII-A. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga, kelas b-biola XI-A._ Yoroshiku_, Sasori-_senpai_."

"Bagaimana kalau Sasori-_kun_? Itu terdengar lebih akrab."

"Eh? _H-hai. Yoroshiku,_ Sasori-_kun_."

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari special bagi Sunagakure Instuate Art, khususnya murid-murid jurusan lukis. Karena hari ini merupakan hari memamerkan karya mereka. Semua murid kelas X, XI, maupun XII menyumbangkan karyanya di galeri sekolah. Memang, tak sebagus seniman handal, namun dikatakan jelek pun tidak bisa.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih dalam ke galeri. Manik _amethyst_ miliknya menikmati lukisan, komik, patung dan beberapa karya lainnya. Sesekali jemari putihnya menyentuh karya indah itu. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kagum sekaligus bangga akan hasil _senpai_ dan juniornya.

Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada suatu objek lukisan. Hinata melangkah lebih dekat pada lukisan itu, mengamati lebih detail.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berpakaian seragam Suna Instuate Art tengah duduk di bawah pohon lavender. Mata gadis itu terpejam, telinga gadis itu memakai _headphone_. Wajahnya terlihat damai, dan polos seperti bidadari.

Hinata melihat plat di bawah lukisan itu 'Lavender Angel. By: Akasuna Sasori J'. Manik lavendernya kembali melihat lukisan itu. Itu pasti dirinya! Tapi... Kapan Sasori melukisnya?

Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan galeri ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, pohon lavender.

Benar saja. Di bawah pohon itu terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang melukis. Seseorang yang sangat Hinata kenal. Tanpa ragu, Hinata mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sasori-_kun_?" panggil Hinata

"Hm?" Sasori berbalik, menampakkan lingkar kembar berwarna hazel. Lazuardi bertemu _amethyst_. Hazel bertemu lavender.

"K-kau yang melukisku?" tanya Hinata _to the point_ seraya menunduk, tak berani menatap pemilik lingkar hazel di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" Sasori bertanya balik.

"K-kapan kau melukisku?"

"Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tahu!"

"S-Sasori-_kun_ j-juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Hinata.

Sasori tersenyum samar, "Duduklah. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." perintah Sasori lembut. Hinata segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sasori.

"Kau mau tahu kapan aku melukismu?" tanya Sasori. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau tahu jawabannya," Sasori mengambil jeda seraya mengambil napas panjang, "Aku melukismu saat kau berada di sini 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan kau tahu, sejak itu aku tak bisa berhenti melukismu."

Hinata mengadah tak percaya, menatap pada pemilik lingkar hazel itu.

"_For you, Hime_." ujar Sasori seraya memberikan sebuah lukisan. Tak ada yang special dari lukisan itu, memang. Hanya seorang gadis tersenyum seraya memegang setangkai lavender. Namun yang membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya adalah tulisan di bawah lukisan itu.

'_Your're my angel_. Kau membuat hari-hariku terasa istimewa. Di bawah pohon ini... Aku ingin mengucapkan janji... Janjiku padamu selamanya. Hinata aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku berjanji tak kan pernah menyakitimu.'

"K-kau..." Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Sasori tersenyum, "Kau mau kan?"

"Beri aku waktu." ungkap Hinata. Sasori memandang sepasang iris lavender di hadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hanya satu minggu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau harus bersabar, Akasuna Sasori." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. Mau tak mau, Sasori pun tersenyum, meski ada guratan kecewa di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu jawabanmu seminggu lagi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan selalu meyakinkanmu agar menerimaku."

"_Arigatou_, Sasori-_kun_."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata, "Sebagai pelukan persahabatan terakhir sebelum ke tahap yang lebih serius." sambung Hinata dalam hati.

Sasori tak tahu. Ya, Sasori tak akan pernah tahu, ada senyum kelembutan di bibir Hinata saat membatin kalimat itu. Rasa hangat menguar dalam tubuh Hinata. Ah... Hinata tak sabar menunggu seminggu lagi. Kehangatan seperti ini pasti akan selalu di dapatkannya saat sudah berganti marga menjadi Akasuna Hinata.

~Owari~

* * *

Ryu: Heiiiii! Ryu Hatanami here! *lambai-lambai obor sambil nyanyi we are the champion*. Ini fic SasoHina pertamaku! *mengacungkan tinju ke udara* tapi maaf kalau ada typo(s) dan tak mengenakkan hati. Keseringannya Sasori dengan Sakura, ne?

Terinspirasi dari sinetron terbaik *menurut saya* di fandom sebelah (cuma pas adegan ngelukisnya, sih. soalnya ngelukisnya di kuburan :D) dan teman (atau mungkin musuh) saya yang jago ngegambar (sampai komiknya gue tambahin kata 'chan' dan 'baka' setelah namanya. Huahahaha XD)

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca. Dan seperti biasa, saya menerima segala macam kritikan, masukan, pujian (pasti yang ini gak ada) dan semacamnya tapi jangan flame (saya takut nangis).

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu...


End file.
